


Creepypasta bloopers that have to had happened

by Catgirl1



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Just some funny stuff I can come up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: It says everything in the title.I don’t own any of the creepypastas





	1. Hello, Brother!

Slenderman: Drumroll please!*proceeds hanging his hands on his legs*  
Liu: *Runs in and throws out his arms* TA DA!

Take: 4321  
Slenderman: *Walks in*  
Liu: JEFF, WHERE THE H^^^ ARE YOU?!  
Jeff: Don’t let him find me.  
Eyeless Jack: HEY, JEFF, WHY ARE YOU RIGHT NEXT TO ME?!  
Ani: JEFF, WHY ARE YOU RIGHT IN THE BACK, GLARING AT US, PULLING OUT YOUR KNIFE-  
Everybody: *laughing*

Take:4322  
Liu: So.... what’s my Sully voice again?

Take: 4323  
Liu: Jeff-  
Sully: *mock child voice* HEY GUYS, HOW’S IT GOIN?!  
Liu: Shut up.......

Take: 4324  
Liu: So, just to go over who I am- my name is Liu. I’m Jeff the Killer’s brother who now looks like a sexy Frankenstein.  
Jeff: All my work, bro!  
Eyeless Jack: *whispers* What is wrong with their family?

Take: 4325:  
Liu: Hello, fellow sadistic murderers.  
Everyone: Hello!

Take: 4326  
Liu: Hello.  
Jeff: I THOUGHT YOU DIED!  
Liu: I lived.  
Jeff: Damn it.  
Liu: *demonic older brother form* Mind repeating what you just said?

Take:4327  
Liu: .......... I forgot what I was supposed to say.


	2. Jeff’s Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff’s origin story bloopers. As all bloopers, this is messed up in order.  
> A thought: Should I do a series on how their origins should have ended?

Jeff: WOW! Look at that! I actually look sane!

*First bully scene*  
Randy: I love your wallet, dudes, it’s just so... sparkly. Have your money, nothing compares to this.  
Jeff: YOU PIECE OF CRAP- oh, was I supposed to hurt someone before he got the wallet?

*Jeff on fire*  
Jeff: JUST LIKE FIRE, BURNING UP THE WAY-  
Billy: FOR THE LOVE OF COWBOYS, MAKE IT STOP!  
*retake, cause I love this*  
Jeff: THIS GUY IS ON FIRE!  
Margaret: *laughing*  
Jeff: Guys, seriously, I’m gonna die.  
Margaret: If you die, can you imagine all the lives we just saved?

*unwrapping his face*   
Jeff: *runs to the mirror* I am so ugly!   
Liu: HECK YEAH, YOU ARE!

*moving in*  
Margaret: I’m new to the neighborhood and blah, blah 

*Liu going to JDC*  
Liu: I’m a tough gangsta!  
Jeff: NOOOO, THAT WAS MY DREAM, STUPID BROTHER!  
Liu: Don’t worry Jeff, I know, one day, you will attempt to kill me.  
Jeff: Yes, I will!  
Police: *laughing*

*Liu confessing*  
Liu: Guys, wait!  
Everyone: *turns*  
Liu: I confess.... I confess that I was the one that burst the entire family’s eardrums when I sang in the shower.  
Jeff: I’m still going to the Juvie!  
Police: No, this is the guy we were looking for. This is worse than stabbing people!  
Jeff: You guys are morons.

*the night he killed his parents*  
Jeff: Go... take a nap?  
Liu: You forgot your lines, stupid.


	3. Please Read, Creepypasta fandom

Hey, people who have actually read my fanfic. So, I have to confess I made up this really awesome new creepypasta on the website. Now, before everyone thinks... Wow, Catgirl1 made a story on the website? People do that.... She must just be proud of her work.... if she didn't make it funny, that would be impressive (I think I did, but not too much?). The way it's written would make someone laugh at it and call it a shame, I think.... I don't know, I just got in this fandom. So... the characters are the two main (would you call them protagonists?) somethings(....) are sisters, Madison and the second's name is not known because she had some personal communication with the author (points at myself and smiles awkwardly) to not have her name revealed. It starts out with them going to a party and their parents introducing themselves to some guy named Bill Firth. They go to talk and the sisters and their younger brother Blair (btw, they had a brother) finally decide to go find them after getting lost because they couldn't pay attention to their parents. They find them (the parents) and they have guns to their head and four other people in the room (including Bill). Blair screams or something (I'm such a wonderful author, I don't know what I posted.) and gets shot and killed (I know people sometimes live getting shot with a gun) for it. Anyways.... Bill explains that he was charged for killing his wife and kid by the two girls' parents and escaped prison to kill them. He takes out a head crusher (it is a medieval torture- look it up and it is pretty obvious what it does.) and uses it on the dad who dies and then for good measure, cuts his already crushed head off and scoops out the insides. Then moves towards the mom and... the unnamed sister wakes up with Madison telling her that school is going to start up soon. It's been ten years and they've been out for revenge (see, they've been psychopaths since the age of 6 and 3- with Madison being the older one). They were adopted by a couple that the two loved very much and it's revealed that the unnamed sister was so traumatized by what she saw that she can't show emotion unless it's in her mind, making her a tsundere. Their adopted parents send them off and the two are greeted by Teddy and Allison Rose (my friend's characters, though I made up their names because said friend is obsessed with Latin and I happen to be learning it, I was given permission to use them in the story by her). Anyway, they walk to school and Madison realizes that her teacher is actually the man that killed her and her sister's brother and parents given a new life. That night they go to the house when the four men are having this party. It is obvious that it's them, but the four just forgot about them (I hereby predict a comment to be something about Laughing Jack. This was a joke, but it really could happen). Madison goes by the name Mad Hatter (she is obsessed with the character from Alice in Wonderland) and miss. unnamed goes by the name Anonymous. If you predicted her name to be Anonymous, I won't be surprised... I wasn't trying to be subtle. They share a short conversation and then it cuts to the police arriving to a scene of three decapitated bodies sitting around having a tea party with their blood in the cups and their heads on the plates. The fourth man has both his eyes punctured and on the table is a note and it introduces their names to the world. Keep in mind if you're wondering why, some villains do this to make their names known... I think, but I feel like it's usually to enjoy the hunt of being captured and being able to kill more people in hunting them down along the way and just.. never get captured unless some superhero is involved. Anyway., the next morning, their fake names are announced on the headline. Madison smiles like a psycho while unnamed sister civilian mode self puts away a mask. (btw, you can call her Sadie, since her fake name was after her mom's, but usually in public, she sometimes uses Taylor, though it isn't mentioned in the book. Sorry, should have edited that in, but I didn't want to put in the effort.) 

So, if your friend who loves creepypasta comes up to you and says they read this stupid story on creepypasta that could have been good, they can come here.   
I wrote the story so nobody could steal the Anonymous idea. Anyways, if your friend did like it, advise them to come here still. I would like to see if they like my content. I wrote this fanfic to be funny and I hate author's notes, so I am so sorry for putting one in this. I just felt I had to clarify this...


	4. Zalgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that last random chapter...   
> I present a chapter on Zalgo!!! I don’t know much about him other than he’s a bastard, has some rivalry with Slenderman, hates everything and everyone, is a sadist, and is a demon with a bunch of mouths. Did I get that right?

Take 1234  
Zalgo: ..... Why does somebody need more than one mouth? Well, somedemon. But, how can each mouth lead to one stomach? Or do I have at least five thousand stomachs?  
Take 1235  
Random victim: That’s.... a ton of mouths... also, you don’t look to intimidating. Am I being attacked by a new Dr. Who creature? Was I in a show without knowing? I’m pretty sure I’m just in a fanfiction.  
Zalgo:....  
Take 1236  
Zalgo: I get that I don’t like Slenderp, and he doesn’t like me back, but seriously, dude, why’d you toilet paper my mansion?  
Take 1237  
Zalgo: *bursts into mansion* JEFF, WHERE THE **** IS MY SECRET CHAINSAW THAT I TREAT LIKE A CHILD?!?!  
Other Creepypastas:......😓  
Take 1238  
Zalgo: I hate cameras! Shut this thing off!


End file.
